I Love You, Busway-kun!
by PidHa
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah suka jika pergi ke kampusnya menggunakan jalur transportasi umum seperti busway. Sudah selalu ramai dan datang tidak tepat waktu, bau pula! Namun akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sangat senang di busway bahkan betah berlama-lama tidak mau turun. Ahaaa… Ada apa gerangan? / "I love you… Busway-kun…" / SasuSaku / For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III


**I Love You, Busway-**_**kun**_**!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**I Love You, Busway-**_**kun**_**! © PidHa, 2013**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Indonesian**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR is on term**

**Dedicated for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III**

**Summary : **

Sakura tidak pernah suka jika pergi ke kampusnya menggunakan jalur transportasi umum seperti busway. Sudah selalu ramai dan datang tidak tepat waktu, bau pula! Namun akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sangat senang di busway bahkan betah berlama-lama tidak mau turun. Ahaaa… Ada apa gerangan? / "I love you… Busway-_kun_…" / SasuSaku slight NaruHina SaiIno

**I Love You, Busway-**_**kun**_**!**

Ketiga gadis kuliahan itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga untuk membeli tiga tiket kendaraan umum busway. Aksi gasak-gusuk mereka tentu saja menarik sebagian orang di sekitarnya. Orang-orang pun menatap mereka dengan aneh. Helowww ini masi jam setengah 6 kurang 10 menit alias jam 5 lebih 20 menit pagi hari! Tak bisakah mereka tenang karena toh yang menunggu antrian busway ke arah Grogol kan masih sedikit.

"Hinata mana uangnya nih?" seru Ino seraya mengantri di depan loket.

Hinata, seorang gadis bersurai indigo, menyerahkan selembar uang sepuluh ribuan Rupiah kepada Ino. Dengan segera Ino membeli tiket busway tersebut, "Tiga karcis yah, Mbak."

Segera petugas loket tersebut menyerahkan tiga lembar karcis dan kembalian sebesar empat ribuan Rupiah. "Sakura cepat sedikit kenapa sih!" seru Ino seraya menyambar tiket dan kembalian di meja loket tersebut.

Teman mereka yang merasa namanya dipanggil tersebut segera mempercepat langkah-langkahnya. Setengah berlari. "A...a… Aku… Aku… Capek Ino _baka!" _

Mata Ino mendelik dan mulutnya mengerucut sebal. Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Haruno Sakura untuk sampai ke halte busway ini yang terakhir kali. Bukan karena rumah Sakura yang jauh dari halte ini, tapi karena gadis itu selalu _ngos-ngosan_ jika menaiki tangga busway yang paanjaaanngggggggg minta ampun. Okay itu berlebihan! Memang sepanjang itukah tangga busway Harmoni itu? Ckck…

Bahkan Ino dan Hinata yang notabene memang jarang olahraga pun tidak sampai segitu _ngos-ngosan_-nya kali.

Salahkan _aniki_ Sakura, Haruno Sasori, yang tidak pernah ikut acara joggingbersama di kompleks perumahan mereka tiap minggu. Sehingga sifat malasnya tertular ke Sakura. Loh kok jadi nyambung ke Sasori? ("Huaaacimm!" ,di rumahnya Sasori bersin keras sekali pagi itu).

"Sudah sudah. Jangan ribut lagi. Kita masih 10 menit lebih awal kok." lerai Hinata. "Mereka belum datang."

Ketiga gadis itu dengan tertib mengantri busway jurusan Kalideres datang. Busway itu akan mengantar mereka ke Universitas mereka di daerah Grogol. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 teng dan ketiga gadis kita ini masih gelisah menunggu busway mereka datang.

Ehmm sebenarnya yang paling ditunggu bukan buswaynya sih. Tapi petugas-petugas busway yang selalu bertugas pagi hari itu. Dan pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba, busway Kalideres merapat ke Halte Harmoni. Dan ketiga pipi gadis itu pun bersemu merah tipis. Meski ini masih pagi, namun rona itu terpatri jelas di wajah Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Haruno Sakura.

"Tolong geser sedikit yah Pak, yang pria harap ke sebelah kiri dan wanita sebelah kanan. Hehehehe terima kasih _minna_! Ayo jalan Pak Supir!" teriak salah satu petugas busway berambut kuning jabrik kepada sang supir busway.

Pintu busway pun segera ditutup dan busway melaju membawa penumpang.

"Oh hai Hinata, kuliah pagi terus nih kayanya. Hehehe." gurau Naruto – si pria pirang tadi.

"I… Iya… Naruto-_san_." pipi Hinata memanas ketika ia mengucapkan salam pada pemuda itu.

Naruto memajukan mukanya seraya menyipitkan matanya, "Sudah kubilang kan Naruto-_kun_ saja." sambil tersenyum.

"Kan kita kemarin sudah berkenalan. Kayanya Naruto-_san_ formal banget." lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan giginya yang putih.

BLUSSSHH.

Hinata yakin pipinya merah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Betapa tidak jarak wajahnya dan cengiran Naruto tuh dekaaatttt banget. Sampai Hinata berani bertaruh jika busway ini mengerem mendadak maka Naruto dan ia akan sukses berciuman.

Upsss pikiran apa itu Hinata? _"

"Ehem Mas dan Mbak-nya kalau mau pdkt jangan disini dong." gumam ibu-ibu di sebelah Hinata. "Tuh wajah Mbak-nya merah bener deh."

"Hahaha tenang ajah Ibu. Itu bukan pdkt kali. Kan saya memberi servis terbaik di busway ini." cengir Naruto.

Hati Hinata berbunga-bunga. Ini adalah minggu ketiga dimana gadis itu naik busway menuju kampusnya. Tadinya ia selalu diantar oleh _nii-san_-nya, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi karena Neji sedang magang di luar kota, maka terdamparlah ia di busway bersama pria tertampan menurut versi Hinata ini.

Bagaimana dengan kedua gadis yang lain? Tentu saja nasib mereka akan semujur nasib Hinata. Naruto itu berjaga di pintu pertama di belakang supir. Sementara itu ada dua pria tampan lain yang menjaga pintu kedua dan ketiga, yang sama-sama adalah teman Naruto. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Shimura Sai.

Hanya bedanya Sasuke ini pelit sekali berbicara sehingga ditempatkan di pintu ketiga dimana penumpang pria biasanya bernaung. Beda dengan Naruto yang isi gerbongnya adalah wanita semua. Begitu juga Sai. Dia hobi sekali tersenyum yang agak dipaksakan kepada semua orang. Sehingga ditempatkan di pintu kedua dimana para penumpang biasanya hobi berdesakan di dalam busway.

Lalu dimanakah Ino dan Sakura berada? Ino yang notabene sangat suka dengan senyum menawan Sai itu berada di gerbong kedua. Dan Sakura ada di gerbong ketiga dimana mata kelam onyx seseorang telah membuatnya terbius.

Sakura termenung di pinggir kaca jendelanya di malam harinya. Lama sekali. Sudah hampir satu jam rasanya dia berpikir tentang kejadian tadi siang.

_Flashback On_

Sakura berpegangan di gantungan atas busway karena dia tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Biasanya sih Sakura tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke karena jantungnya selalu berlompatan dekat-dekat pria yang memiliki wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani itu. Wajah putih mulus dengan rahang tegas yang membingkai wajah gagah Sasuke. Tangan kekar dengan otot-otot yang menurut Sakura sangat sexy melekat di badannya. Rambut hitam-biru dengan model emo antik seperti melawan gravitasi. Sasuke sangat sempurna di matanya, bahkan melebihi _aniki _Sakura. (Tuh kan si Sasori dibawa-bawa lagi, "Huaaacimmmmm!")

Namun tadi, dia tidak ada pilihan lain karena buswaynya sangat penuh sehingga dia berpegangan pada gagang pintu dekat Sasuke.

"Semoga aku tidak jatuh pingsan… Semoga aku tidak jatuh pingsan… " doa si Haruno muda ini.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke berada di dekat pinggang Sakura. Seperti melindungi tas Sakura yang berada di sisi kanan gadis itu. "Maaf Pak, mencuri dompet seorang gadis di tengah busway bukanlah ide yang bagus. Saya bisa melaporkan Anda jika Anda tetap melakukan perbuatan tercela ini." Tenang dan tegas tersirat jelas dalam intonasi suara baritonenya.

Sakura tercengang dan sama sekali tidak sadar jika tasnya sudah setengah terbuka dan menampilkan dompetnya yang berwarna pink itu.

Pria tadi, yang Sasuke tegur, segera keluar sambil mendengus seketika itu karena kebetulan busway sedang menurunkan orang di salah satu haltenya.

"Dan kau ini… " ucapnya sambil memandang Sakura. "Jangan bengong jika di dalam busway yang penuh seperti ini. Seharusnya kau berada di gerbong pertama saja. Disana lebih aman untuk gadis sepertimu... , Sakura…"

Onyx kelam Sasuke teduh sekali ketika mengucapkannya. Rahangnya melunak dan pipinya bersemu merah. Pandangan melembut Sasuke malah membuat Sakura semakin terpikat padanya. "Bagaimana… Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

TING TING TING TING

"PEMBERITAHUAN PEMBERHENTIAN SELANJUTNYA, HALTE JELAMBAR. PERHATIKAN BARANG BAWAAN ANDA DAN HATI-HATI MELANGKAH. TERIMA KASIH."

"Hn itu tidak penting, sudah kau cepat turun sana. Jangan cepat-cepat menuruni tangga buswaynya yah. Nanti jatuh lagi seperti kemarin lusa. Makan yang benar jangan sampai sakit maag lagi. Dan juga hati-hatilah dengan bawaanmu." Pipi Sasuke semakin memerah dan semua kalimatnya diselesaikan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sakura semakin tercekat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan apakah dia pernah berkenalan dengan Sasuke di suatu tempat. Kenapa orang tampan di depannya ini bisa mengetahui jika ia terjatuh kemarin di tangga busway Jelambar ketika mengejar jam kuliah paginya. Atau ketika ia sakit perut karena telat makan siang harinya.

Tidak sempat Sakura menjelajah pikirannya sendiri, ia sudah terdorong penumpang-penumpang lain yang ingin turun di halte busway Jelambar. Dengan enggan akhirnya Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Namun pikirannya terus tertinggal di busway itu.

_Flashback Off_

"Siapa kau… Busway-_kun… _Tahukah kau bahwa kau selalu mengusik tidurku hampir sebulan ini…" bisiknya lirih seraya memeluk erat bantal Hello Kitty-nya. "I think… I…" matanya menatap bantal kesayangannya lagi, "I love you… Busway-_kun_…"

Sakura merutuki kenapa sih tidak ada kuliah di hari Minggu. Karena di hari ini saja dia tidak bisa pergi ke kampusnya. Bahkan kemarin Sabtu saja, ia besertakedua temannya yang sama-sama sedang jatuh cinta tersebut pergi ke kampus dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas kelompok di perpustakaan. Kampus mereka memang tetap buka di hari Sabtu karena ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang biasanya dilakukan oleh anak-anak yang aktif berorganisasi.

Apa anak kuliahan semester 3 tersebut mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka? Yup jawabannya tidak ada tugas kelompok! Itu hanya akal-akalan mereka saja agar bisa naik busway di pagi hari. Sakura dan teman-temannya sudah menelusuri jadwal busway yang ada Naruto dkk. Dan hasilnya para pria tampan itu hanya khusus bertugas di busway jurusan kampus mereka di pagi hari saja. Tidak pernah mendapat jadwal busway di sore hari ketika mereka pulang dari kampus mereka. Dasar detektif cinta zaman sekarang…

"Sakura buka pintunya dong. Bel tuh!" teriak Sasori dari kamar mandi.

Dengan ogah-ogahan karena tidak rela melepas matanya dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan anime kesukaannya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Tunggu sebentar yah." teriaknya ketika menuju pintu.

"Maaf cari siapa yah?" Mata Sakura menangkap siluet tujuh pria tampan dan satu orang wanita cantik.

"Wah ini pasti si Sakura-_chan_ itu deh. Hehehe. Salam kenal Sakura-_chan _" seorang pria bersurai pirang menjabat tangan Sakura seraya berkenalan. "Salam kenal yah aku ini Deidara, kami ini teman-teman kuliah Sasori dulu. Sasori sedang bersiap-siap kan? Kami mau pergi reuni ke Grand Indonesia. Sakura -_chan _mau ikut juga tidak?"

"Idih imut sekali gadis pilihan _otouto-_ku ini. Hehehe. Kalau kakak yang ganteng ini namanya Uchiha Itachi loh." Itachi maju dan segera menggantikan Deidara menjabat tangan Sakura. "Sakura pasti kenal dong sama kakak? Kakak kan _aniki _-nya Sasuke yang satu kampus sama kamu loh."

"Sa… Sasuke siapa yah?"

"Aduh jangan dipikirkan si narsis Itachi ini. Kalau kakak namanya Konan. Sakura lucu deh warna rambutnya pink soft gimana gitu kaya gulali." seru Konan sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sakura. "Nah yang ini pacar kakak, Pain. Di sebelahnya ada Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, dan Tobi." Konan mengajak semua orang berkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah melihat Sakura dari jauh waktu sebulan yang lalu. Ingat tidak? Tapi waktu itu kau terburu-buru karena terlambat bangun mau ke Gereja."

"Waktu itu padahal adiknya Itachi juga ikut mengantar kami sih. Kami semua ikut nebeng mobilnya karena mobil Itachi sedang masuk bengkel."

Sakura semakin terbengong dan berpikir apa benar ia sudah pernah melihat teman-teman kakaknya ini sebulan sebelumnya.

"Lha harusnya Sakura kan sekampus sama Sasuke. Masa ga kenal sih? Sasuke padahal selalu menanyakan kabarmu lewatku loh. Jadinya aku yang harus mengorek informasi dari Sasori." Itachi mengeluarkan handphonenya, Galaxy S4, dan membesarkan gambar seorang pria dengan rambut emo berbentuk seperti bokong ayam.

"Yang ini nih. Uchiha Sasuke. Semester 7 di kampusmu juga." ujarnya sambil menunjukkan handphonenya ke Sakura.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Dia adalah si Busway-_kun. _Orang yang sukses membuat Sakura sport jantung jika berdekatan dengannya di dalam busway.

"Jadi Busway-_kun _adalah Uchiha Sasuke…?"

Kembali si Haruno muda ini terbengong saja menatap jendela kamarnya. Hujan rintik-rintik mengetuk jendela. Menimbulkan melodi tersendiri bagi Sakura yang sedang dilanda kegalauan. Sasori dan teman-temannya sudah pergi dari rumah sejak sejam yang lalu. Kembali ia bersemu mendengar perkataan kakaknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Flashback On_

Sasori berkata dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Iya kakak yang memberitahu Sasuke mengenai dirimu. Tak apa-apakan toh cuma informasi umum seputar kuliahmu saja."

Sakura rasanya mau meledak. Entah apakah kakak yang tampang baby face-nya ini bodoh atau pintar sih. Seenak _udelnya _saja memberitahukan informasi mengenai dirinya ke orang asing. Seharusnya ia kan diberi tahu dulu.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Sasuke orang baik kok. Aku mengenalnya semenjak dia duduk di semester 2. Dia anak yang menyenangkan. Akan menyenangkan kan jika dia bisa jadian dengamu? Kalau kalian menikah kan artinya aku dan Itachi akan berbesan huahahaha."

_Flashback Off_

Sakura memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kakaknya ini memang suka sekali bercanda. Tak selalu serius dalam menghadapi apapun.

BLUSH. Pipi Sakura serasa memanas…

'_Kalau kalian menikah…'_

Omooo… Bagaimana mungkin Sakura menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Yah meski harus Sakura akui bahwa artinya Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya kan. Gayung bersambut…

"APAAAA?"

"Berisik sekali sih Ino. Biasa ajah dong"

"Wah kau hebat sekali Sakura. Artinya kau sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari pihak keluargamu." Ino sedikit iri mendengar kisah Sakura di kantin kampus esok harinya.

Hinata ikut menimpali, "Itu benar Sakura. Artinya kan Sasuke itu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Buktinya ia diam-diam selalu mengawasi pergerakanmu. Kalau benar artinya kita dengan mereka itu satu kampus hanya beda angkatan saja."

"Apa kita sedang diawasi diam-diam oleh para pangeran kita yah?" mata Ino berbinar-binar ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Aku pernah bertanya sih kepada Sai di hari ia pertama kali mengajakku berkenalan di dalam busway."

"Ia bilang bahwa sebenarnya ia dan Naruto hanya ikut-ikutan membantu seorang teman mereka ketika ia melamar pekerjaan sebagai petugas busway. Karena gajinya lumayan bisa menambah uang jajan kuliahnya, yah makanya ia setuju. Apalagi pekerjaan ini kan tidak menggangu jadwal kuliah mereka. Tak kusangka yah ternyata mereka bertiga itu berkampus di kampus kita tercinta ini."

Sakura dan Hinata yang mendengarkan dan melihat cara Ino mempraktekan gaya seperti _'pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta'_ hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sebenarnya mereka sedang diawasi oleh seseorang.

Ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Sudah dua minggu berjalan dari semenjak ia mengetahui rahasia Sasuke. Namun malah ketidakhadiran Sasuke di dalam busway dua minggu ini semakin meresahkannya. Mau tidur susah. mau makan juga tidak nafsu. Mau belajar tidak konsen. Bahkan ketika ia sedang memasak, malah ia bengong!

"Apa Sasuke marah karena aku sudah mengetahui rahasianya yah?"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelasnya dibuka dan seorang pria tampan dengan rambut berwarna merah datang menghampiri tempat duduknya. Mata jade pria itu melihat Sakura dengan tatapan intens.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura yang baru menyadari kehadiran pria tersebut merasa sedikit canggung, "Ah iya betul. Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Sabaku Gaara dari kelas DY" salam Gaara kepada Sakura. "Kau ada waktu Sabtu siang ini? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Ahhh… Gadis normal manapun pasti akan bersemu merah jika diajak berkenalan seperti itu. Bukannya Sakura menduakan Sasuke sih. Tapi toh memang ia belum memiliki kekasih kan sekarang ini. Apalagi dengan wajah setampan Gaara. Rambut merahnya tertiup angin dari jendela kampus. Dan mata sewarna jade tersebut sangat indah. Hampir senada dengan warna emerald Sakura.

"A… Ano… Aku uhmm memang ada apa yah?"

"Ah itu…" Gaara menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau akhir-akhir ini ke kampus di hari Sabtu kan? Um bisakah kita ke _cafeteria _selepas siang nantinya? Akan kujelaskan nanti. Kau boleh mengajak teman-temanmu jika kau mau kok."

"Wah baiklah. Aku akan mengajak Ino dan Hinata yah. Mereka biasa menemaniku di kampus hari Sabtu. Hehehe."

'_Idih ajak kencan kok pake ajak-ajak orang lain sih?' inner _Sakura_ sweatdrop. _

"Okay sepakat. Hari Sabtu aku akan menjemputmu di perpustakaan kampus yah. Aku tahu kok tempat duduk favorit kalian." Gaara terlihat semangat seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang diberi pemen.

Segera setelah Gaara mengucap salam perpisahan, Ino dan Hinata datang ke tempat duduk Sakura. "Loh kok Sabaku dari kelas DY datang sih? Dia kan orangnya sangat pendiam sekali. Apa yang ia katakana padamu, Sakura?" selidik Ino.

Sakura bersemu pink tipis dan tingkahnya seperti orang kikuk. "Ano… Dia hanya mengajak aku untuk bertemu dengannya di _cafeteria _kampus Sabtu siang. Tapi aku boleh mengajak kalian kok! Tenang saja teman-teman. Hahaha."

"Kau tertarik dengannya Sakura-_chan? _" Hinata menatap manik emerald Sakura.

"Tidak kok Hinata. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan siapapun saat ini. Karena di sini, " Sakura menunjuk dadanya sendiri "Telah ada seseorang yang ingin aku pastikan perasaannya. Apakah aku dan ia akan bersama…? Yah hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu…"

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit perih ketika mengatakannya. Ia tahu dan sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menyukai Sasuke dari awal pertemuan mereka. Namun ketidakhadiran sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya itu sedikit ganjil. Bahkan Naruto dan Sai juga tidak tahu kemana perginya Sasuke ketika mereka bertanya di dalam busway.

'_Dasar orang bodoh. Akan kupastikan kali ini waktunya tepat.' _

Dengan sigap tangan seseorang memencet _phone contact_ dari iPhone-nya dan mengirim email.

Suasana _cafeteria _Sabtu itu tidak terlalu ramai, namun juga tidak terlalu sepi. Banyak juga mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang datang untuk menekuni kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mereka. Yah hitung-hitung sekaligus melepas penat setelah disibukkan selama lima hari dalam menimba ilmu. Ada juga yang datang sekedar untuk bersosialita dengan teman-teman dari fakultas yang berbeda. Karena kegiatan ekstrakulikuler kan terbuka bagi mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan.

Dan disinilah mereka, tiga orang gadis cantik dengan dua orang yang mengumbar senyum di wajahnya. Dan satu orang yang menekuk wajahnya ketika mata mereka bersirobok dengan mata Gaara.

"Katakan maksudmu dengan cepat, Sabaku Gaara. Maaf saja tapi kami selalu sibuk di hari Sabtu dan harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan kampus karena ada urusam mendadak lain hari ini." desis Ino tajam.

Sakura melotot tak senang pada Ino seraya mengirim sinyal-sinyal _'Kenapa kau tiba-tiba galak sekali sih Ino? Lagipula kita kan tidak ada acara selepas dari kampus ini.'_

Namun Ino seperti tidak mau menanggapi _deathglare _Sakura tersebut.

"Umm baiklah sepertinya kamu sangat sibuk yah Sakura. Haha. Aku… " Gaara terlihat menarik napas kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah jadi begini… Aku… Aku sebenarnya…"

Kali ini giliran Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang menahan napas ingin mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Gaara. Apakah Gaara akan menembak Sakura di depan teman-temannya ini? Apakah ada hal penting lainnya?

"Ummm bisakah kamu membantuku dalam melakukan pdkt pada Matsuri – tetanggamu itu… Ano… Bagaimana mengatakannya yah… Aku pernah melihat kalian berbelanja di suatu tempat. Tanpa sadar aku terpikat oleh senyum menawannya dan mengikuti kalian sampai ke rumahmu. Jadi aku tahu kalau Matsuri itu tetanggamu. Aku juga sempat mendengar kau memanggil nama Matsuri sih. Jadi aku tahu kalau gadis tersebut bernama Matsuri."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA"

Seketika itu juga meledaklah tawa dari ketiga gadis manis ini. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Gaara akan meminta informasi dari Sakura tentang seorang gadis yang bernama Matsuri. Aduh kirain mau nembak Sakura, loh Gaara… (_'Ini siapa yang berpikiran seperti itu sih?'_ – batin Gaara. Pasti si Sasori deh. "Huaccccimmmmmmm!" Dan Sasori pun bersin dengan keras lagi di suatu tempat.)

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Hahahaha…" Sakura masih belum bisa menahan tawanya sendiri. Sampai-sampai ia menyeka air mata dari sudut matanya karena tertawa dengan keras.

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu kok Gaara. Sebagai informasi umum, Matsuri itu masih SMA dan baru akan mau masuk ke kampus kita ini bulan Agustus nanti. Dia sangat senang makan es krim dan penyayang binatang. Bagaimana kalau aku mengatur pertemuan kalian suatu saat nanti? Yah namanya juga membantu _mencomblangi_ kan."

Tiba-tiba Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri. Rasanya perannya kali ini kok jadi mirip seperti Sasori-_nii _yah. Sasori kan juga sering memberitahu Sasuke segalasesuatunya tentang Sakura. "Ehm tapi Gaara kau serius dengan Matsuri kan? Aku tidak mau jika sampai ia telah jatuh cinta denganmu, lalu kau pergi dari hidupnya tanpa kabar yang jelas."

Hinata dan Ino saling bertatapan, kemudian sama-sama melihat Sakura. Rasanya Sakura sedang memberitahukan kisahnya sendiri. Mata mereka gelisah seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

'_Dia lama sekali sih datangnya…'_

Gaara terlihat bingung dengan reaksi Sakura. Ia menangkap aura kesedihan di mimik muka gadis bersurai senada musim semi tersebut.

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku Sakura. Aku yakin pada perasaanku pada Matsuri."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Dia lega karena setidaknya Gaara masih bertanggung jawab atas pilihannya sendiri.

Suara baritone itu menyapa gendang telinga Sakura. Suara yang ia rindukan selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Yah kupingnya tidak salah mendengar. Itu suara Uchiha Sasuke yang ia rindukan.

"Maaf Sakura, aku rasa kita perlu berbicara di tempat tenang sekarang juga."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. tiba-tiba saja si Uchiha muda ini berdiri di hadapan Sakura dengan baju lusuh dan tampang seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Darimana Sasuke tahu jika sekarang ia ada di _cafeteria? _Kemana pula Sasuke akan mengajak Sakura karena seketika itu juga ia mengangkat tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan disinilah mereka. Sebuah _café_ yang tidak jauh terletak dari kampus Sakura. Sakura memesan sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ dengan _blueberry milkshake, _sementara Sasuke hanya segelas _tomato juice. _

Keadaan berikutnya yang mendera mereka adalah… hening…

"Hn, maaf atas tindakanku tadi yah. Tiba-tiba saja mengajak kau pergi dari teman-temanmu, dan juga dari… calon pacarmu, mungkin, eh?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang bingung, calon pacar? Maksudnya Gaara?

"Um dia itu bukan calon pacarku kok. Aku hanya dimintai tolong saja olehnya. Tidak lebih." pipi Sakura kembali bersemu merah. Sepertinya nona Haruno ini sudah salah tingkah dari semenjak perjalanan jalan kaki mereka selama sepuluh menit dari kampus menuju _café_ ini.

"Ta… Tapi bukannya pria itu hendak mengajak kau berkencan? Lalu akan menembakmu di depan teman-temanmu?" Sasuke sedikit merasa kikuk dan malu sekali ketika mengatakannya.

'_Kurang ajar si Sai. Bisa-bisanya dia memanas-manasiku di saat skripsi seperti ini.'_

"Hn, baiklah, "Sasuke dengan segera mendapatkan kontrol dirinya lagi. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi, teman kakakmu Haruno Sasori."

"Dan kita selalu bertemu setiap hari di busway selama sebulan belakangan ini. Namun sebenarnya kau sudah lebih tahu mengenai diriku tanpa aku sadari. Kau tahu kegiatan kampusku. Bahkan kau tahu kegiatan pribadiku bersama teman-temanku. Kau menjebak siapa itu temanmu, oh yah, namanya Naruto dan Sai agar mau bekerja di busway agar kau bisa mengawasiku. Dan di saat aku telah termakan oleh semua pesonamu dan merasakan rasanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, kau pergi tanpa keterangan apa-apa!"

Dengan cepat Sakura menumpahkan _unek-unek_ hatinya selama ini di depan pria bermata onyx yang telah menggangu ketenangan hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Matanya memerah dengan cepat dan tanpa ia bisa kendalikan, air mata telah meluncur jatuh dari manik emeraldnya.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura hanya bisa merasakan bagaimana pria itu dengan sigap memeluk dirinya. Hembusan napas Sasuke seolah membelengu sistem pernapasan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, " bisiknya lirih. "Aku tak menyangka ketidakhadiranku selama dua minggu ini akan membuat kau menderita."

"Sakura tatap aku… " Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan dan akhirnya berbicara. Tegas namun penuh kelembutan. Mati-matian ia berusaha agar Sakura tidak menumpahkan air matanya di depannya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu ketika aku mengantar _aniki_ dan teman-temannya ke rumahmu. Ketika Sasori-_nii _hendak mengenalkanmu pada kami semua. Kau seperti terburu-buru dan tanpa melihat kami, kau pergi meninggalkan rumah. Aku hanya melihatmu sekilas saja. Dan… Aku merasa telah jatuh cinta padamu saat itu…"

"Untuk itulah aku mati-matian membujuk Itachi -_nii _agar membantuku mencari semua informasi tentang dirimu. Ternyata kau sekampus denganku. Kau juga akhir-akhir ini sering memakai busway karena mobil keluargamu sedang rusak. Karena itu aku mendapat ide konyol menjadi petugas busway agar bisa mengawasimu dari dekat. Karena aku tahu busway rentan sekali kejahatan oleh pria hidung belang yang mengincar gadis cantik sepertimu…"

"Aku mengajak kedua temanku agar menemaniku karena sebenarnya mereka juga tertarik kepada teman-temanmu. Saat ini aku sedang berkonsentrasi pada revisi skripsiku. Kau tahu, semester ini adalah semesterku terakhir di kampus. Sidang kelulusan akan diadakan seminggu lagi sehingga mau tidak mau aku harus memperbaiki skripsi dan belajar untuk sidang nanti. Naruto dan Sai akan mengambil skripsi di semester berikutnya sehingga mereka masih bisa bekerja di busway. Namun aku…"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, tangan Sakura sudah memegang kedua pipi Sasuke, "Aku maafkan… Lain kali berbicaralah terus terang seperti ini kepadaku yah. Aku akan selalu memaklumi semua tindakanmu, Sasuke-_kun… "_

BLUSHHH.

Detik berikutnya Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama sukses bermuka merah. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa tangan mereka kini saling bertautan di atas meja.

"Haruno Sakura… Maukah kau… menjadi,"

GUBRAK…!

"Gila Sai, kau ini kurus tapi ternyata berat sekali sih," oceh Naruto.

"Kau sih sudah kubilang jangan terlalu dekat mengupingnya Naruto! Lihat kan meja kita sampai oleng." geruto Ino.

"Yang salah kan kau sendiri, Naruto. Kenapa kau malah berjinjit sih di saat-saat penting seperti ini." Sai tak mau kalah berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Ahh… Naruto-_kun_ kau tak apa-apa?" Hinata membantu Naruto berdiri karena posisi sekarang adalah muka Naruto yang hampir mencium lantai karena tertimpa badan Sai sewaktu jatuh tadi.

Sakura dan Sasuke segera melepas pegangan tangan mereka dengan cepat. Dan menatap tajam kepada keempat teman mereka yang ternyata duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

'_Awas kalian nanti Naruto dan Sai!' _batin Sasuke. Aura gelap segera mewarnai muka Sasuke.

'Hinata dan Ino… Grrrr… Shanarrrooooo!' _inner_ Sakura menggelegar marah-marah.

"Ah aku lupa kalau ada tugas kuliah yang harus aku kerjakan. Mau menemaniku mengerjakannya kan, Ino sayang?" ujar Sai. Ino menelan ludahnya takut-takut seraya menatap Sakura. "I… Iya Sai-_kun _mau kok. Mari kita pergi dari sini." Ino dan Sai segera berlari dari _café_ tersebut.

"Kayaknya ada barangku yang tertinggal di kampus deh Hinata-_hime. _Mau yah menemaniku mencarinya?" cicit Naruto. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung setelah mendapat _deathglare _dari Sasuke tadi.

"A… Ayo kita pergi Naruto-_kun… _Aku akan menemanimu kok…" Dengan langkah kaki seribu, Naruto dan Hinata berlari kencang menghindari tatapan maut duo Uchiha-Haruno tersebut.

"TUNGGU KALIAAANNNN!"

Sasuke Sakura bergegas mengejar keempat teman mereka tersebut. Yah, semoga saja kalian beruntung yah teman-teman karena pasti duo SS ini akan sangat marah besar nantinya.

**-FIN-**


End file.
